


Moon Beams

by Snipes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Snipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night boat ride for a pair of star struck lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Beams

"Rumple, I'm not telling you again, you need rest."

The man gave no reply as he carefully walked over the wood of the boat, resting his head against Hook's shoulder. The Captain hesitated before eventually letting his arm wrap tightly around the other's hip. 

Rumple stared up at the sky, eyes taking in the too big moon, fighting with the stars for the attention of gazers. 

"It's beautiful out here, Hook."

The Captain smiled, watching Rumple's face of amazement as he stared up at the sky. "Yes. Yes it really is..."

It took Rumple some time to fully look at Killian, and the pirate tilted his head.

"How did you know I was up?"

"I know what my boat feels like when it's anchored. I could feel you getting up, moving around."

"I should have known you'd be able to do that."

The two men fell into a comfortable silence, and Killian saw his chance. He shifted slightly, pressing his lips to the older man's neck. He sucked for a moment, nipping gently. A smirk crossed his lips at the sound of Rumple gasping and Killian leaned back to smile at the red mark that would leave a darkened bruise on his lover's pale skin. 

His lips were on the smooth skin in an instant, travelling up his neck, gliding over the man's chin, only for Killian to gently attack Rumple's lips; a passionate kiss that was eagerly reciprocated. 

They stood there in silence, bodies meshed, lips moving together, tongues curling around each other, teeth nibbling at each other's lips before Killian eventually pulled back, both of them panting. 

"Why don't we take this to my cabin..?"

Rumple pressed a soft kiss to Killian's lips, sighing softly. "Perhaps another time."

The pirate nodded and Rumple pulled away, moving back to the doors that led to the cabin. 

With one last glance up at the moon, Killian retreated to follow the man, looking forward to falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
